Hidden Feelings
by applesandstrawberries
Summary: "Light could never admit it. But he couldn't help his feelings for L." My first fanfiction. A cute oneshot. Please read and review ! :


**A/N This is the first fanfic I've written. I loved te idea of L and Light having feelings for each other but trying to hide it (hence the title hiddin feelings). I know it's kinda short but it's only a one shot. Enjoy reading : ) !**

It was a Monday morning and the members of the task force were hard at work. L and Light in particular.

L sat crouched in his chair staring at a list of victims from the past week, Light stood next to him, staring at L.

"So what are your thoughts in this?" L suddenly asked turning to face Light.

"Huh .. What?" Light said flustered, a little worried L might have caught him staring.

"The list..?" L repeated. ''Are you O.K Light?" L asked curiously. Light wasn't usually the kind of person that was confused.

"Ohh .. Yeah I'm fine .. Why?" Light said quickly trying not to blush.

He could never admit it, but he couldn't help having feelings for L.

"Well did you look at the list?" L asked for the third time.

"Yeah .. Doesn't look like anything unusual" Light said not concentrating. He couldn't concentrate lately, ever since he had been handcuffed to L his mind was somewhere else.

" Hmmm.. Well I'm getting hungry, you want anything?"

_Only You .. _Light thought to himself.

"No .. Thankyou .. I'm good"

Light followed L over to the fridge where his sweets were kept and sighed.

L opened the fridge and took a moment to decide what he wanted. He decided on chocolate ice-cream with chocolate sauce.

Light couldn't help but give a small laugh when he saw L's choice of lunch.

" What's funny?" L asked looking at Light.

Haha " You are" said Light smiling.

L smiled back and walked over to another table, Light following close behind. L sat down and pulled a small spoon out of his pocket. He poured the entire bottle chocolate sauce over the ice cream and began eating. Light watched him, being careful not to make it look like he was staring again.

As L ate he studied Light. The way his long brown hair just touched the top of his equally beautiful brown eyes. He looked quickly back at his ice cream feeling saddened.

He could never admit it, but he couldn't help his feelings for Light.

"What are you thinking about?" Light asked breaking the silence.

"Just about this Kira case" L lied. But he could never reveal his true thoughts.

The day passed slowly. Light tried to concentrate on the Kira case but his mind kept slipping back to the same thing.

L sat at the computer most of the day. Glancing at reports and lists of victims but not really taking anything in. There was only one thing on his mind.

"Yes I'll see you tomorrow" L said as Soirichio left. He was the last member of the task force to leave.

"Long day" Light said as he slumped into a chair, though he hadn't done much work today.

"Yes, it was rather wasn't it?" L said back with a tired note in his voice, he hadn't done much work today either.

"Let's just go to bed" Light stood up and looked at L. He really looked like he needed a good night's sleep.

"That's a good idea" L said beginning to walk towards the stairs the led to their bedroom.

When they entered the room Light looked at the two singles beds placed one metre from each other and sighed again.

"What's the matter Light?" L asked a little worried. It was the second time today he had heard Light sigh.

"Nothing, it's just been a long day, that's all" it was Lights turn to lie now. But how could he ever tell the truth?

"You need sleep" L told him leading him towards his bed.

They both sat down and on L's bed, Light lay down with his feet still on the floor. L leant over to look at him again. He was startled when Light suddenly opened his eyes and saw him.

"Ryuusaki.. What are you looking at?" Light asked with a small smile on his face.

In L's mind it was the face of an angel.

"I was just looking at you" L said, this time telling the truth. What else could he have said?

Light's smile grew and he sat up.

"What are you thinking about?" Light asked again.

"You" L said leaning in and kissing Light's soft lips.

Light let out a small gasp and kissed him back.

They pulled away at the same moment and smiled at each other. They both lay back and the way Light had earlier and began kissing again, it was bliss. All of the feelings they had been hiding from each other were expressed in one kiss.

A half hour later they pushed the two beds together and lay in each other's arms.

"I love you" Light whispered touching L's cheek with his finger tips.

"I love you too" L whispered back, the sweetest smile on his pale face.

**A/N So there you have it! My first fanfic . Please review and tell me what you think I'd love to hear your opinion. I'll accept constructive critisism and help with character names (Light's dad?) Please let me know what you think but don't go hatin' !**

**Bye for now,**

**Maddy : ) **


End file.
